GodzillaGort: Again, The Earth Stands Still'
by Velocity9
Summary: Klattu & Gort Intervene in this Alternative Hesie Era. Closer to 'NEAR PG'


'Godzilla/Gort. Again, The Earth Stood Still.'  
  
  
  
The events in this story take place Alternate Hesie Universe.  
  
1951...  
  
Klattu had effectively delivered his message from the member planets.   
  
The greatest minds on Earth, including Dr.Barnhardt's good friend Dr.Daisuki Serizawa,   
  
stood in awe as the tall spaceman finished with a respectful nod.   
  
They saw him raise his right hand, gesture and smile to someone at the foremost of the   
  
crowd. He then turned and paused to issue a final order to his massive robot companian, Gort   
  
in and alien language.  
  
Before following the silver giant into the saucer craft, the alien turned once more to the   
  
crowd and said, "As a show of goodwill and faith, I have long standing instructions to return  
  
to your fair world to help eliminate what may be considered a threat to humanity.  
  
I am to consider what may be that threat and deal with it as I see fit. Farewell..."  
  
Leaving the appriciative crowd with admiring expressions on, Klattu joined his robot servant  
  
and took command of his ship.  
  
As the craft glowed with awesome power, the noise level in the corrigated-metal walled  
  
compound suddenly grew in intensity, causing the startled crowd to rush back toward the walls  
  
in a half-hearted attempt to escape.   
  
Great Atomic Forces easily lifted the craft skyward with measured, deliberate slowness. It  
  
rose gracefully away from the park feild with ever increasing speed.  
  
As the crowd of scientic minds, theologins, philosophers and general on'lookers whatched in   
  
stunned awe, amazement(and an un-vailed measure of envy), the sleek, flying saucer pulsed with atomic  
  
might as it glided high into the atmosphere and off to parts unknown by Mandkind.  
  
In the future, Mankind itself would look at thier warring ways a bit differently and with a  
  
collectivly wary eye. Even still, little could Mankind know that it's pre-coccupation with war   
  
and power would doom one of it's proud nations and eventually the world.  
  
1945...  
  
The worlds first two atomic bombs devestate the cities of Nagisaki and Hiroshima, leaving   
  
Japan in ruins and defeat...  
  
  
  
1954...  
  
RE-BOURNE from multible atomic testing in the Bakini Islands, Godzilla attacks the tiny Odo   
  
Island. There is much deliberation among mostly Japanese captains of industry, the   
  
medical community and Scientist from all fields, including the reknowned paleontologist,   
  
Dr. Yamane. It was desided that this creature must be killed before it set it's sights on Japan.   
  
The Japanese Self-Defence Force desided it's navy would use depth charges along the routs from   
  
Tokyo Bay all the way back to Odo Island.  
  
Before this took place, physicist Dr.Serizawa, bothered by anxiety due to his secret experiments,   
  
revealed his horrible doomsday weapon to the woman he loved, but(while she considers him a great   
  
man and a respected friend) ultimately knows she will never love him.  
  
The daughter of Dr.Yamane is horrified at the deadly power of what Serizawa called...  
  
the Oxygen Destroyer. Serizawa swears her to secrecy. She agrees, though the image of the Oxygen   
  
Destroyer at work would haunt Emiko Yamane for the rest of her days.  
  
Though for her, while visiting tiny Odo Island, seeing Godzilla was certainly shocking. She found   
  
the monster to be Big and Terrible...  
  
That fateful night, after the depth charges were dropped, Godzilla appeared in Tokyo Bay.  
  
The mutated laviathan reduces the city of Tokyo to ruins, and thousands are exposed   
  
to or immediately die from the terrible atomic blasts he expelles from his fanged maw and the excess   
  
radioactivity from his powerful, muscular body.   
  
Godzilla seems to want to destroy everything he surveys as his exposure to modern society seems   
  
to make the confused, but ferocious creature ever angrier. Sometimes, he even would breath his   
  
radioactive fire directly into the running crowds.   
  
Finally, as the night of horror reached it's zenith, Godzilla became satisfied with his terrible  
  
handywork. Making his way back through the path of destruction, the monster turned his gigantic bulk   
  
back toward Tokyo Bay. For him, it was time to rest...and to dream of his lost mate. She left to spawn   
  
thousands of nights ago(almost 45yrs by human reckoning, thought Godzilla could not comprehend such   
  
concepts. His re-birth in atomic hellfire almost 10yrs ago added to this time of loneliness. And to his   
  
age)..and he missed her.  
  
For the unfurtunate people of Tokyo, the horror was far from over. But liitle did they know that   
  
there was hope.  
  
As Godzilla lumbered toward the bay, little could HE know the irony of those last few steps.  
  
A strange, pulsing glow grew larger in the night sky. A sky already lit up by the burning city of   
  
Tokyo was brightened surpassingly by a flying beacon as it's noisy atomic powered engines grew louder   
  
with it's approuch...  
  
Godzilla, barely a massive stride from the dock's edge paused as the mechanized resonance's pitch   
  
caught his attention. He tilted his mighty feline-esque head upward just intime to see what far off   
  
observers could only term a flying saucer, glowing and disc-like.  
  
  
  
From his basement lab, a mentally torn Serizawa agonized at the televised destruction of Tokyo. He   
  
also agonized whether or not to reveal the deadly secret of the Oxygen Destroyer to the world. Assuming   
  
it would succesfully destroy the giant monster, what would become of the technology the physicist had   
  
accidently created? If Man mis-used this doomday weapon AFTER using it on Godzilla, would it not be like   
  
unleashing another monster upon the Earth...? A 'Destroyer'...?  
  
But Serizawa had a knew factor to consider as, via TV, he(along thousand of others around the country)   
  
watched in amazement as a familiar glowing object desended to a slow hover above the radioactive goliath's   
  
spot on the edge of the Toyko Bay docks.  
  
  
  
Godzilla at first was silent as he stared up at the hovering ship's Silvery form. It had lost it's   
  
intence glow and halted a mear 400+ft above and in front of the curious creature, as if to make sure   
  
it had his undevided attention. The mutated leviathan was indeed curious. He grunted throatily...almost   
  
inquisitively. Save for the silver saucer's quieted engine's humming, the rage of fires and low-level   
  
screams coming from the city behind him and Godzilla's own deep breathing, all was quiet.  
  
Growing suddenly impatient, the atomic powered behemouth opened his maw and suddenly the most powerful   
  
lungs in existance let out a mighty roar of challange would be etched in the Japanese spyche for decades.  
  
But still, the silver saucer remained unresponcive....Until...  
  
As eyes everywhere watched with rapt attention, what could be seen of the saucer's dome-ish top grew a   
  
seam where none were a moment earilier. The seam slowly grew into a wedge shaped opening. Emerging from the   
  
upper section, a silvery figure took precise, measured steps as he...IT made it's way to the edge of the   
  
saucer as the ship's triangilar portal closed behind it.  
  
It stopped at the ship's outter curve relative to Godzilla, who again grunted quizically.  
  
  
  
Dr.Serizawa was incredulous(as were on-lookers everywhere) as he gripped tightly at the edge of his   
  
work stool while sitting, mesmurized at the Black & White images coming from his TV set in his home labratory.  
  
With dis-belief in his normally calm and assured voice, the physicist could only utter one word..."GORT..."  
  
After appearing nearly 3 & 1/2yrs ago, to assisted the enigmatic alien Klattu in delivering a message...  
  
and a warning...to the people of the Planet Earth(simply put: DO NOT bring your atomically powered warring ways   
  
into the galaxy. To do so would bring down utter anihilation upon your world. There is NO alternitive...), GORT   
  
made his presence known.  
  
Klattu's warning was augmented by the earlier swift and terrifying actions of his seemingly indestructible   
  
robot companion. But the alien promised to prove that the planets involved in this warning were magmanumous and   
  
friendly in intent. Klattu would return to deal with what ever may threaten Humanity in the future.  
  
He was to assess the situation and deal with it as he saw fit.  
  
With temporent action, Gort slowly tilted his massive helmet-like head downward as if taking notice of   
  
the giant creature standing transfixxed below him for the first time.   
  
Perhaps it was something so subtle only an animal's instinct could sence it, but Godzilla became suddenly   
  
alert with suspicion. His body became more errect as he made a low grumble in his throat. He took a step back,   
  
but not in fear. The atomically mutated and enhanced monster intended to make for better aim. As the silver   
  
saucer hung aloft as if suspended by strings and not aware of any danger below, Godzilla tilted his great   
  
bulk backward while simultaniously inhaling mightily, causing his chest to expand with unbrideled power. His   
  
muscular jaws parted revealing blunt, but dangerous teeth. As onlookers stared stupafied, Godzilla opened   
  
fire(literally!) on the alien craft hovering unsuspectingly above.   
  
A thick stream of super white-hot nuclear enrgies, spotted with light blue pulsars errupted from Godzilla's   
  
mouth. At no time during the last few horrrible hours of the night during the giant scourge's attack on   
  
Tokyo, did he display such great & terrible power. If this infernal collum of energy that was surging forth   
  
from the monster's throat in a continuous, sustained blast was any indication, it proved Godzilla was merely   
  
TOYING with the country of Japan's military forces.  
  
The flow of nuclear rage vomited up from Godzilla's mouth and SLAMMED full force into the saucer with the   
  
robot Gort taking it head on. The automaton stood engulfed by the assult.   
  
At first the alien craft wobbled dangerously, as if it were going to fall off the invisible pole it seemed   
  
to teeter on. Of the victims of Tokyo who witnessed tha battle, it seemed an eternity before Godzilla finally   
  
closed his mouth, cutting off the brimstonian energies. Incredibly, as it was bathed in a nuclear conflaguration,   
  
the still intact saucer craft leveled off as it took the punishment.   
  
Both military ground and air observers later mentioned that as the onslaught finally ended, they spotted   
  
the amazingly rigid figure of Gort still standing motionless and unharmed at the edge of the hovering saucer.   
  
He looked as if he hadn't even been phazed, let alone destroyed. Gort had survived the power of Godzilla.  
  
The mutated monstrosity showed a desidedly emotional reaction by rocking it's gorgonian head back once   
  
while blinking in open confusion. His subdued grunt echoed the sentiment.  
  
Finally, Godzilla's action initiated a responce. With mechanized precission, what was more a lid than a   
  
visor, slowly raised up out of view into the upper 'forehead' of the irrepresible Gort's shiny helmet-like   
  
head to reveal a pitch black lense.  
  
Save for the ambient noise, things were again silent as events waited to unfold.  
  
With Godzilla's huge occular powers, he could see for miles, and notice small details such as the   
  
expression on a man's terrorfied face. And what the massive creature saw next sent warning signals through out   
  
his system. He braced himself and roared a mighty challenge at the seemingly diminutive object in the sky.  
  
The tell-tale signs of dynamic untold energies formed a intence mote deep in the center of Gort's ebony  
  
eye causing his assailant's instincts to gear him for action.  
  
Sencing eminant danger, Godzilla again cracked the night open with a sonorous roar of defience, openly   
  
challenging the relatively tiny figure staring back down at him.   
  
Gort's cyclopian eye suddenly erupted in intence concentrated beam of cosmic power. The atomic beam lanced   
  
down at an angle and shot streight into Godzilla's sinuewy chest as he roared in uncanny defience and pain.   
  
His massive body convulsed once and then became enveloped in a fog of irridecent power. This phospherous cloud   
  
of atomic fury slowly enveloped the breadth of the raging monster's body.   
  
Fighting the incredible agony of slow dis-intergation, the mutated leviathan writhed about in termoil as   
  
the searing glow seemed to overtake his spasming body. Godzilla was litterally being atomized alive.   
  
Witnesses to Gort's first appearence on Earth attested to the time it took for the powerful robot's atomic   
  
beam to dis-intergrate small objects. They were melted to slag in mere seconds... It took two tanks nearly half   
  
a minute to be destroyed.  
  
For Godzilla, Agony was Eternity...  
  
There was one final scream of what was almost disbelief...followed by acceptence.   
  
Long minutes past...and then the once and future King of the Monsters was no more...  
  
  
  
Clinically, emotionlessly, Gort slowly closed his visor gate.   
  
Japan...and the world...breathed a sigh of relief. Thanks to Klattu keeping his promise, Godzilla would never   
  
menace the world again.  
  
The Flying Saucer began pulsing again after Gort disappeared inside. The atomic powered silver craft rose   
  
with loud and increasing speed out of Earth's atmosphere leaving a world without a Godzilla.  
  
Future History...  
  
1984: Due to events in 1954, Godzilla never returned to terrorize Japan. The Super-X Attack Plane is not   
  
revealed to the world for several years.  
  
1990: Since no G-cells can be dicovered in a Tokyo that was never destroyed again by a non-existant Godzilla,   
  
celular science moves at a normal pace.   
  
Biollante is never created and Dr. Shirigami(who's experiments never created enough furver in the scientic   
  
community to cause him to live outside the country) lives happily with his daughter, Erika in middle Japan.   
  
Psychic student, Miki Saegusa is never psychically boosted due to mental exposure to Godzilla at the heliport   
  
off the coast of Japan. She shares no part in Godzilla lore...  
  
1992: The so-called Future Men never journey back to this time to conquer the past. As a result, the beginnings   
  
of G-Force never come to fruitition and Godzilla never destroyed Mecha-King Ghidorah.  
  
Company owner Shindo does not build an illegal nuclear submarine, but does create the highly successful   
  
Dinosaur Land.   
  
1993: Battra emerges to deal with humanity's indescetions against the 'natural order' and Mothra barely escapes   
  
his vengense at sea. Battra terrorizes Japan, but no sign of Klattu's Silver Saucer is seen. Mothra becomes an   
  
adult and in a counter-move, so does Battra. They battle to the death. Before being able to warn Mothra of an   
  
approaching asteroid that Battra was to leave Earth and destroy, the anti-Mothra is killed in battle.  
  
1994: Mecha-Godzilla is never created due to the non-existance of futuristic technology and Godzilla, himself.   
  
The explorors of Anadoa Island barely escape Rodan's attack in thier cargo chopper, but Mothra intervenes. While   
  
Rodan has superior speed and agility, Mothra's proves to be equally ferocious in battle. Her fire power overwhelms   
  
the monster of speed. As he flies past a mountainside, the mutated pteranodon is barried in an avelanche(one   
  
originally intended for Godzilla in another reality) created by Mothra. Rodan did not survive.   
  
The Godzillasaurus, named after it's deadly father, was hatched, raised, studied and admired in the confines of   
  
Dinosaur Land. While he showed signs of mutation, due to the same radiation that had mutated Rodan, he grew to   
  
what paleontologist knew to be an averaged Godzillasaur. It was speculated that if Baby-G(as he was affectionately   
  
called) had been exposed to his father's presence long-term, the offspring's patuitary gland would have been mutated   
  
the son of Godzilla into a monster of equal power...and deadliness.  
  
1995: The so-called space-Godzilla never arrives on Earth as both 'Biollante pollen' and 'Mothra   
  
pollen(exposed to a non-existant Godzilla)' never existed and thus never left the planet. Miki Saegusa never meets   
  
G-Force member Shinjo, nor is she kidnapped by the Yakusa-connected Bio-Major(still operating illegally to this day).  
  
1996: Destroyer never is formed due to events that never took place in 1954.   
  
Emiko(Yamane) and her husband Akira Ogata have had a long a fruitful marriage and many grandchildren.   
  
1998: The great scientist, Dr.Diasuki Serizawa(who wisely destroyed the formula for is deadly Oxygen Destroyer)   
  
is given the Nobell Prize for Physics. He and his scientist wife(daughter of fellow scientist, Dr.Barnhardt from   
  
America) share a large house with thier son, his wife thier family.   
  
1999: Secretarial worker Miki Saegusa's psychic plant reading abilities had ebbed away as the years past. She   
  
eventually goes to work for, falls in love with and marries a young navy Lt.Commander, Akira Ogata(the Third)...:)  
  
Y2K[Relative Time]: In interstellar space, standing on the edge of Klattu's Silver Saucer, the Atomic powered   
  
robot Gort fires at and destroys a giant asteriod that, by the end of the year, would have devestated or destroyed   
  
this Island Earth...:)  
  
Note: I was watching 'The Day the Earth Stood Still' when this little gem popped into my head. I hope you enjoyed   
  
my take on the Godzilla universe. If you don't think Gort could defeat Godilla, think again. In the G-movies, it was   
  
speculated that Godzilla could ravage the world if left unchecked. In 'The Day the Earth Stood Still', Klattu said   
  
that Gort was capeable od destrying the world. Godzilla displays awesome power, but Gort, with a sustained atomic   
  
beam could destroy Godzilla in a matter of minutes. Believe me, folks. I Am a BIG Godzilla fan, but when I crossover  
  
characters, I keep them TRUE to thier abilities(not like some of these 'American Godzilla' lovers who portray the   
  
TRUE Gojira as being easily defeated...uh uh...No way.   
  
Some of the references I made here are taken from my Godzilla crossover with another popular franchise. Imagine   
  
what would happen if 25 of the galaxy's greatest hunters set there sights on the world's most powerful game? Find out   
  
when 'Godzilla VS Predators: Alien Damnation!' Thats right ARNOLD's Predators!  
  
Like Parodies? Feel free to read my Terminator political parody, it's brief and amusing. 


End file.
